Vow
by BiancaNeidhart
Summary: Tout était censé rentrer dans l'ordre après la chute de Cocoon et les retrouvailles, mais Snow ne parvient pas à oublier ni le tragique évènement qui leur a sauvé la vie ni la promesse qu'il n'a pas pu honorer.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour bonjour,

J'ai récemment terminé Final Fantasy 13 pour la première fois et je suis littéralement tombée amoureuse de Vanille (oui oui, même malgré sa voix) et Snow. Et sans trop savoir pourquoi, je me suis tout de suite mise à les imaginer ensemble et à les trouver absolument adorables.

Il s'agit d'un OS, parce que bon, j'ai fini par me rendre à l'évidence, je suis juste incapable de terminer une longue histoire (faute de temps ou je me fais aspirer dans un autre univers entre temps, je ne sais pas trop), mais attention, il est très long et sera en deux parties. Les événements se déroulent entre FFXIII et le XIII-2.

Je ne sais pas trop ce que ça vaut vu que c'est la première fois que j'écris sur eux, mais j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment de lecture.

* * *

Snow Villiers était têtu, ou que l'on pouvait qualifier de persévérant au mieux. Ce trait de caractère qui le rendait agaçant pour beaucoup, leur donnant l'irrépressible envie de le secouer ou de le frapper dans le cas de Lighning, tandis que cela faisait partie de son charme pour quelques autres tels que sa fiancée. Le point de vue dépendait bien sûr de la situation dans laquelle il fallait le supporter et autant dire que la croisade contre leur destin n'avait pas été idéale. Tout le groupe avait pourtant eu besoin de quelqu'un d'aussi déterminé, prêt à risquer à sa vie, pour les guider jusqu'au bout – et tous l'avait été à leur façon – mais l'amour de Snow pour Serah et son souhait de la sauver avait été une constante qui les avait gardé entiers jusqu'à la fin. Enfin presque. Tous avait contribué à mener ce périple à bien, c'était évident, mais l'acharnement et la détermination de Snow étaient uniques car nés de l'amour.  
Et c'était cet acharnement qui le motivait aujourd'hui dans son escalade du pilier de cristal soutenant la terre meurtrie qu'était Cocoon. Cette fois, c'était l'acharnement pour retrouver les statues de Vanilles et Fang et qui fut récompensé après de longues heures éreintantes.

Le blond avait tenu bon sans jamais se plaindre ou prononcer le moindre mot malgré le froid mordant de cette fin de journée et le vent agitant sa chevelure, rétrécissant ainsi son champ de vision et rendant donc l'épreuve encore plus périlleuse. Il lui fallait se concentrer sur sa montée afin de ne pas s'écraser lamentablement trois mètres plus bas, l'esprit empli de paroles trop longtemps ressassées, envahit par un sentiment tenace qui ne l'avait jamais quitté depuis le sacrifice des pulsiennes. Ce sentiment le rongeait quasiment au point de le rendre fou, le forçant à quitter sa fiancée et son foyer chaleureux qui pouvaient lui offrir une vie confortable bien méritée.  
La culpabilité d'abandonner Serah viendrait à coup sûr jouer avec ses nerfs et chasser le sommeil, mais ce n'était rien comparée à celle de ne pas avoir pusauver Vanille et Fang.

Quel piètre héros il faisait !

Il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire pour sa dulcinée malgré la disparition inquiétante de sa sœur dont il s'était servi d'excuse pour ce nouveau voyage. La jeune femme était en sécurité à New Bodhum qui prenait enfin forme sur la côte est de Pulse, entourée des membres du NORA qui la traitaient comme une princesse, logée, nourrie et blanchie.

Pour être franc et tout à fait égoïstement, son bien-être était le cadet de ses soucis.

Snow aperçut enfin les silhouettes cristallisées des sauveuses avec soulagement, sentant ses bras sur le point de céder malgré sa force, et se hissa sur le sol glacé avec un grognement dans un ultime effort. Il resta allongé là sur le dos, perclus de douleur, respirant profondément afin de calmer les battements de son cœur, une main reposant sur ses paupières abaissées, physiquement apaisé par la fraîcheur l'environnant.  
Le jeune homme se redressa non sans peine en essuyant la sueur sur son front puis il fit quelques pas sur la plate-forme naturelle avant de s'arrêter de nouveau, époustouflé par la beauté du paysage. Son regard parcouru les arabesques folles de cristal, s'éternisant délibérément afin de retarder l'inévitable, mais il fut bientôt forcé de contempler les silhouettes des deux femmes qui avaient sauvé le monde en se transformant en Ragnarok puis en cristal. Il les observa tour à tour presque avec vénération puis s'arrêta sur celle qu'il devina sans mal être Vanille et son cœur manqua un battement comme lors de la première et dernière fois où il l'avait vu pleurer, se pensant discrète une nuit dans la Steppe d'Archylte. Culpabilité ou désespoir, il ne parvenait pas à l'identifier, c'était sûrement les deux de toute manière, mais cela l'envahi avec une violence qui lui fit esquisser un pas de recul comme sous l'assaut furieux d'un ennemi.

Il savait que les contempler serait pénible, surtout sa douce et enthousiaste Vanille, mais il le devait. Il le _lui _devait. Il lui avait promis de toujours être présent après tout.

\- Salut, les filles ! Désolé, j'ai mis du temps à vous trouver, c'est que vous avez fait un sacré boulot avec ce pilier, fit Snow d'un ton enjoué et de son sourire en coin dont il ne se départait jamais en osant enfin approcher, agissant comme si elles lui faisaient face en chair et en os. C'était sa façon de ne pas se laisser abattre, entraîné par la tempête qui se déchaînait dans son esprit et son cœur. Ça fait une éternité que j'voulais venir, mais j'ai pas eu le temps avec la construction de New Bodhum. J'étais genre le chef de chantier, les gens comptaient sur moi et je devais rester avec Serah…

Son monologue enthousiaste s'acheva dans un murmure, mal à l'aise d'évoquer sa fiancée en leur présence, surtout vis-à-vis de Vanille suite à ce qui c'était déroulé entre eux sur Gran Pulse. Elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre, du moins il n'avait jamais été prouvé que les êtres en état de stase ressentent sous leur carapace de cristal, mais c'était injuste pour elle. Il se trouva parfaitement ridicule à se justifier comme un gosse ayant commis une grosse bêtise, mais c'était très exactement ce qu'il ressentait. Restait à savoir si c'était à l'égard des pulsiennes ou de sa chère et tendre qu'il avait juré de protéger et d'aimer pour finalement partir en pensant à une autre.

Au fond de lui, il connaissait la raison, mais se l'admettre était chose ardue.

Il n'avait pas été à la hauteur et n'avait pas pu sauver tout le monde ce jour fatidique. Il était tout bonnement impossible d'être le héros de tout le monde. La vie le lui prouvait sans cesse, comme avec Nora Estheim, mais il s'en voulait tout particulièrement pour ces deux-là qu'il avait appris à aimer comme des membres de sa propre famille durant leur périple. Bien sûr, son lien avec Vanille était un peu plus fort, particulier de par les instants partagés dans le secret de la nuit sur Pulse.  
Et depuis la fin de leur croisade, il était hanté par ses souvenirs si vifs, chers à son cœur et cette promesse de protection – encore une – l'empêchant de reprendre le cours de sa vie, ne pouvant se contenter du bonheur de retrouver Serah . Il était partagé entre le désir de construire sa petite vie familiale insipide somme toute bien méritée et à laquelle il aspirait lors de sa rencontre avec sa fiancée et celui, ardent, de retrouver la pulsienne. Snow ne se sentait plus capable de continuer à faire semblant d'être heureux, de continuer à tracer sa vie à Bodhum. Pire encore, il ne le voulait pas.  
Sa conscience était bien trop lourde à porter, il avait besoin de s'excuser auprès de ces héroïnes, auprès de ce petit bout de femme formidable qu'il avait déçue, se libérer de ce fardeau tout en sachant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas la moindre réponse ou de réconfort. Et Serah ne méritait pas d'endurer son silence et sa tristesse, elle avait déjà traversé beaucoup trop pour son jeune âge.

\- Et je parle tout seul comme un con ! Maugréa le blond avec un rire nerveux en se passant machinalement une main dans les cheveux. Lui toujours si extraverti se retrouvait bloqué alors que personne ne lui faisait réellement face. Bon… Vous vous doutez que j'suis pas là pour vous raconter ma vie. J'aurais pas fait autant d'efforts pour ça !

Le blond les fixa de nouveau tour à tour avec appréhension comme si il attendait un signe de leur part qui n'arriverait pourtant jamais, puis il commença à faire les cents pas le temps de bien peser ses mots et rassembler tout son courage. Personne n'était là pour le juger, le blâmer, mais cela restait difficile à faire car les deux jeunes femmes étaient encore bien vivantes dans son esprit. Il pouvait clairement les voir discuter à quelques mètres devant, entendre les railleries de Fang et le rire de Vanille. Ce rire qui lui mettait du baume au cœur et lui avait laissé entrevoir un monde meilleur durant le voyage où même lui avait eu ses moments de doutes et d'angoisse. L'idée de ne plus jamais entendre son rire ou sa voix carillonner le terrifiait.  
Vanille représentait à elle seule tout l'optimisme et l'allégresse que portait cette terre et elle en avait aspiré toutes les réserves maintenant qu'elle était plongée dans sa deuxième stase cristalline, le laissant dans l'ombre des cendres de ce monde à rebâtir.  
Fang n'était bien sûr pas en reste. Il admirait sa volonté et son indépendance, mais Vanille était unique.

Snow avança dans sa direction et admira son visage figé, une ombre de sourire flottant sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il se remémorait cette fameuse nuit où il avait découvert la femme sous le masque même si son enthousiasme et son exubérance étaient naturels.

_~ Flashback ~_

La nuit jetait son manteau de velours sur la steppe d'Archylte, forçant la troupe à s'arrêter afin de passer la nuit après une journée particulièrement éprouvante entre marche rapide et combats incessants puisque le territoire grouillait de monstres en tout genre. Malgré tout, la sensation de liberté depuis leur arrivée sur Gran Pulse, leur traversée de ces vastes et oniriques paysages, était extraordinaire et avait remonté le moral de chacun. Après avoir fuis la PSICOM nuit et jour sur Cocoon, une telle liberté était enivrante. Cette dernière était également écrasante de par l'étendue des terres, mais heureusement, la présence de Fang et Vanille, fines connaisseuses du terrain, leur permettait de cheminer rapidement vers la prochaine étape.  
La découverte des stèles de Cie'th, derniers vestiges des L'Cie ayant failli à leur Tâche agrémenta leur parcours, leur laissant le choix de la remplir afin de les apaiser. Snow ne put résister à l'appel, se faisant un devoir d'apaiser ses âmes en peine, épuisant la réserve de Lightning du même coup. Ils avaient autre chose à faire que de courir partout, et sûrement se perdre en pleine nature, pour ''sauver'' des gens qui n'étaient plus!

L'une de ces fameuses missions s'était d'ailleurs résolue grâce à Snow et Vanille, le blond l'ayant embarqué avec lui sans lui laisser le choix et elle l'avait suivi d'un pas sautillant, car il souhaitait profiter de cette opportunité afin de la faire parler.  
Le jeune homme et la pulsienne s'étaient rapprochés suite à l'avalanche de révélations du Primarch Dysley, ou plutôt Barthandelus, le Fal'Cie qui les gouvernait. Tous avait été abattus en apprenant que leur but ultime était que l'un d'entre eux se métamorphose en Ragnarok, détruire un dénommé Orphan et provoquer la destruction de Cocoon dans un même temps. Mais c'était Snow qui en souffrait le plus car il croyait dur comme fer en leur sainte quête de sauver leur terre natale, reprenant le flambeau de sa fiancée. Il avait foncé dans le tas sans réfléchir, entraînant les autres à sa suite, notamment Hope, bercé d'illusions.  
Vanille, fidèle à elle-même, restait souriante et exaltée, les guidant dans la Cinquième Arche avec énergie, les aidant à garder la tête haute. Mais surtout, elle avait eu les mots justes pour le réconforter en toute ignorance, tandis qu'elle marchait à ses côtés dans ces couloirs lugubres. La jeune femme lui assura qu'il n'était pas responsable, que chacun était dans cette aventure de son propre chef et que pour ce qu'ils en savaient, tout ce que Dysley venait de leur raconter était un tissu de mensonges. Mieux encore, elle affirma qu'il n'avait pas à s'enfermer dans sa culpabilité car sa motivation, l'amour, était la plus belle qui soit et qu'ils finiraient bien par trouver une solution. Comme toujours.

Depuis, ils avaient passé le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, surtout car la magicienne était la seule qui parvenait à dédramatiser la situation et à le faire sourire, trop heureuse qu'elle était de retrouvée sa terre natale, mais le blond devinait que tant de bonne humeur dissimulait quelque chose. Quelqu'un qui cauchemardait sans cesse et geignait dans son sommeil n'était pas serein.  
Malgré son apparence de beau gosse sans rien dans le crâne qui agissait sur un coup de tête, il n'était pas dupe et son obsession pour Serah ne rendait pas les autres invisibles.

Ils ne parlèrent que de banalités durant toute la mission, Snow ne se sentant pas capable de la questionner sur son ressenti car, dans le fond, ils ne se connaissaient pas et le campement se dessina au loin avant qu'il ai pu entreprendre quoi que se soit, ses questions lui brûlant la langue.  
Il avait beau mené des troupes et savoir vivifier ses compatriotes avec des discours enflammés, aborder les malheurs de ses proches n'étaient pas dans ses cordes.

Les compères dînèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur, discutant vivement de cette terre pleine de mystères qui se dévoilait petit à petit, et allèrent se coucher peu après, exténués par leur parcours et préférant mettre toutes les chances de leur côté. Tous sauf Snow, le regard perdu dans la voûte étoilée les surplombant, ressassant les paroles du primarch, serrant la larme de Serah dans la paume de sa main. Un mouvement accompagné d'un bruissement de tissu sur sa gauche rompit sa réflexion et attira son attention.

Sa culpabilité s'envola aussitôt pour laisser place à l'inquiétude en se rendant compte que Vanille, sur laquelle il avait décidé de garder un œil depuis leur traversée de l'Arche, était recroquevillée sur elle-même, tremblante.  
Le blond se redressa aussitôt, son manteau à la main afin de la couvrir, imaginant qu'elle était frigorifiée dans cette tenue, puis il se ravisa de peur de la réveiller. Elle était probablement en train de dormir et la priver de son sommeil serait cruel.

\- Vanille ? Appela-t-il dans un murmure, à présent à genoux à ses côtés, mais n'osant pas la secouer de peur de l'effrayer. Sa décision fut vite prise, incapable de la laisser en proie à ses démons. Vanille ?

La jeune femme se figea aussitôt et Snow comprit qu'elle n'était pas parvenue à trouver le sommeil, luttant en vain. Ce n'était probablement pas la première fois que cela arrivait et il s'en voulut beaucoup de ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt.  
La magicienne finit par se tourner dans sa direction, voyant qu'il n'abandonnait pas et l'interrogea du regard, avec un petit sourire forcé, automatique, faisant comme si de rien n'était alors que ses yeux rougis la trahissaient.

Même dans cet état, elle continuait à feindre que tout allait bien.

\- Qu'est c'qu'il se passe ? S'enquit le blond d'un ton égal qui ne reflétait pas l'inquiétude qui pétrissait son cœur, accrochant son regard au sien dans l'espoir d'y lire une réponse.

\- Rien, juste un peu froid, mentit effrontément la pulsienne qui tenta de le rassurer avec un sourire encore plus large, se redressant sur les genoux en étouffant un bâillement, gênée par son regard insistant qu'elle maintenait pourtant . Oh, comme t'es craquant sans ton bandana !

Vanille se gifla mentalement en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, ayant encore assez d'énergie pour se souvenir qu'il était fiancé et que ses paroles étaient fort déplacées .  
Elle n'était jamais gênée par des regards ou des questions du genre qu'elle savait parfaitement esquiver, mais cette fois-ci, elle savait que son camarade n'allait pas la laisser s'échapper aussi facilement. Et puis il fallait avouer que son regard azur était troublant.

\- Arrête de te foutre de moi, maugréa-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel avant de la couvrir de son imperméable sans lui demander son avis, le disposant sur ses épaules nues. Il était flatté par ce compliment, mais décida que ce n'était pas le moment de jouer au coq. Je sais que c'est pas le froid, la fatigue ou même notre but, y a autre chose. Quelque chose qui te bouffe depuis le début. Je t'entends pleurer et geindre la nuit.

Les yeux de la magicienne s'écarquillèrent de stupeur, prise la main dans le sac. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé se faire surprendre, certaine que le poids de la fatigue et de leur mission les assommait tous à la nuit tombée. La nuit était gardienne de sa faiblesse et que quelqu'un d'autre y assiste la mettait terriblement mal à l'aise.  
Vanille le dévisagea longuement, émue par la préoccupation ternissant son regard, jaugeant si oui ou non elle pouvait se livrer, mais elle fut vite convaincue qu'il était digne de confiance et qu'il serait un appui pour elle.  
Snow n'était jamais inquiet, se montrant aussi enthousiaste qu'elle, tellement même que cela relevait de l'inconscience, et c'était le voir ainsi qui lui assura qu'elle pouvait y aller à l'aveugle.

\- Pas ici, je ne veux pas que les autres entendent, murmura la pulsienne en se redressant avec maladresse, aidée par le blond qui resserra le manteau sur ses frêles épaules.

La jeune femme quitta la chaleur et la lumière dispensées par le feu et avança jusqu'au bord du promontoire où était installé le campement, Snow sur les talons. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur un rocher et contempla la plaine s'étendant à perte de vue en contre-bas et une pointe de sérénité se fit ressentir dans le tumulte qui l'agitait. Au moins,elle était chez elle.  
Elle regarda son frère d'armes prendre place à ses côtés, essayant de ne pas fondre en larmes dès à présent simplement parce qu'il se montrait inquiet pour sa petite personne.  
N'entendant plus les ronflements de Sazh ni le crépitement du feu, elle estima qu'ils étaient assez éloignés et qu'il était temps de révéler une partie du fardeau qu'elle traînait depuis le commencement. Parler de Serah lui était impossible pour l'instant.

\- Tout ce qui a mené Sazh jusque là, c'est de ma faute.

\- Dajh ? Fit-il simplement, n'osant dire plus pour ne pas la brusquer, le regard rivé sur son visage poupin, les sourcils froncés.

\- Hmhm... Fang et moi sommes allées à l'usine des Gorges d'Euride pour trouver Kujata qui s'est senti menacé et a aussitôt cherché un moyen de se défendre contre nous. Ce pauvre petit garçon était là et il s'en est servi. Absolument tout ce désastre est parti de là, de nous, parce que nous nous sommes réveillées sur Cocoon, perdues et démunies, mais je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à quiconque, se défendit Vanille d'une voix tremblante, luttant pour ne pas céder aux sanglots qui menaçaient d'éclater dès qu'elle se souvenait. Évoquer Dajh de vive voix était difficile. Elle se sentait tellement coupable ! C'est tellement cruel pour Sazh de se retrouver coincé avec moi alors qu'il est malheureux, qu'il a perdu son fils, forcé de faire ce voyage par ma faute ! J'ai ruiné sa vie. Vous seriez tous en paix chez vous si je n'étais pas là.

A la fin de son explication, elle sanglotait, le visage enfoui dans les mains, revisitant cette scène comme si c'était hier, voyant sans peine sa silhouette inerte étendue sur un banc et la marque s'étalant sur sa petite main. Sa culpabilité était telle qu'elle la rongeait à petit feu et Snow saisit alors toute l'étendue de sa peine.  
Abasourdi de voir son masque se fissurer, révélant ainsi un tel désespoir, il la dévisagea, les lèvres entrouvertes, tiraillé entre compassion et tendresse. La voir pleurer, entendre sa voix si faible alors qu'elle partageait une partie de son histoire le chamboula complètement, forçant son respect. Malgré tout cela, la magicienne restait la plus optimiste, leur faisant croire que tout irait pour le mieux, les rassurants avec son rire.

Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un être aussi lumineux puisse autant souffrir.

Oubliant Serah, qui aurait de toute façon compris son geste, il dégagea délicatement ses mains de son visage afin de les serrer dans l'une, l'autre sous son menton pour le redresser. Le blonde accrocha son regard embué, ayant perdu son étincelle habituelle tout en dégageant quelques mèches collées à ses joues par les larmes avec une douceur qui la fit trembler.  
Incapable de trouver les mots justes, il l'attira contre lui et cala une main dans son dos afin de la tenir au plus près de lui et il la laissa pleurer sur son épaule, déchiré par ses pleurs au creux de son oreille.  
Il s'était toujours senti terriblement démuni face à un proche en pleur, craignant d'être bien trop maladroit et ne pouvant qu'empirer la situation. Agir était tellement plus facile.

\- Vanille, ne pleure pas... Une telle catastrophe aurait fini par exploser avec cette tension et la peur de la population.

\- Peut-être, mais j'aurais pu éviter de priver un père de son fils... J'aurais préféré ne jamais quitter ma stase cristalline, gémit Vanille qui fermait les yeux comme pour échapper à ses souvenirs, ses pleurs redoublant. Je ne mérite pas d'être ici.

Et ce fut à cet instant que le blond comprit qu'il voulait protéger Vanille à tout prix, lui rendre son bonheur, chasser ses larmes et son désespoir et toujours voir ce sourire illuminé son visage car ils en avaient besoin pour avancer. _Il_ en avait besoin

\- Regarde-moi ! Ordonna Snow d'un ton ferme, mais néanmoins empreint de bonté. Il était complètement terrifié par ce que la magicienne venait de lui dire. Elle lui obéit pourtant, se reculant afin de le contempler, les larmes traçant des sillons sur ses joues lisses. Dajh a été transformé à cause de vous deux, pas toi toute seule, d'accord. Mais t'as pas voulu tout ça, t'es pas derrière ce système. Tu es la victime des Fal'Cie, comme nous tous. Tu n'es ni la méchante, ni la responsable là-dedans. T'es quelqu'un de bien Vanille, vraiment, et cette vie, même si elle ressemble à rien pour l'instant, tu la mérites. On va en faire quelque chose de bien, tu vas voir.

Vanille hocha la tête bien que guère convaincue, mais apaisée par sa voix grave et ses paroles rassurantes, pleurant encore, s'agrippant avec force à son gilet tandis qu'il caressait le dessus de sa tête.  
Faire bonne figure était un effort constant qui portait ses fruits. Personne ne s'était rendu compte de quoique se soit, hormis Sazh qui était au courant, mais elle avait besoin d'exprimer cette part dominante d'elle-même et être réconfortée même si elle estimait ne pas le mériter.

\- T'en fais pas pour Dajh : il reviendra avec Serah, comme Fang et toi et ce sera juste un mauvais souvenir dont on parlera plus une fois que la vie aura repris. Ça va bien se passer, je te le promets... Et tu pleureras plus jamais, j'y veillerai personnellement.

La pulsienne acquiesça dans un murmure tandis que ses larmes se tarissaient enfin, se sentant en sécurité dans ses bras puissants, envahit par une douce quiétude. Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement proches, mais elle décida de croire totalement en lui, son aveu ayant tissé un lien solide et incomparable.

\- Toi, en échange, t'arrête de dire des conneries et tu continues à sourire et à glousser, ok ?

Sa proposition qui tenait plus de l'ordre la fit rire contre le dos de sa main afin de ne pas faire trop de bruit entre deux hoquets et cela rassura le blond. Ce n'était pas un véritable rire, entier et cristallin, mais il était communicatif et c'était déjà un pas vers la guérison.

Snow la contempla sous un nouveau jour, en complète admiration, tandis qu'elle détachait ses couettes et se peignaient à l'aide de ses doigts avant que leurs regards ne se croisent, azur contre émeraude et qu'ils échangent un sourire timide, mais ô combien complice. Il exprimait, pour elle, la gratitude, et pour lui la tendresse la plus sincère.

\- Merci Snow, souffla la magicienne en pressant l'une de ses grandes mains dans la sienne avant d'entremêler leurs doigts, ses yeux pétillants de nouveau et le cœur de Snow battit un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il baisa son front et ferma les yeux afin d'éviter de se noyer dans son regard, sa main libre enfouie dans sa chevelure. Merci infiniment.

Et Serah disparut de ses pensées pour la première fois.

_~ Flashback ~_

Bien sûr, Snow n'avait pas pu tenir cette promesse qui allait beaucoup plus loin que les mots prononcés cette nuit-là. Il ne s'agissait pas que de veiller à ce qu'elle garde un moral au beau fixe pour les aider à avancer. Ce n'était pas pur égoïsme. Non, elle s'était dessinée à travers les instants partagés sur Pulse, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

\- Putain je crains comme héros..., ne trouva-t-il qu'à dire d'une voix faible en se détournant de sa silhouette afin de revenir au centre de façon à les avoir toutes les deux dans son champ de vision, l'amertume lui brûlant la gorge, la nouant à lui en faire mal. Je suis tellement, tellement désolé... Ca aurait dû être moi ici.

Il était prêt à se livrer à son tour, libéré du regard des autres, de leurs jugements et de son dévouement à Serah.


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou!

Voici la deuxième et dernière partie de cet OS sur mes petits chérichous! J'avoue que ça m'a vraiment fait bizarre d'écrire sur deux personnages qui sont quasi inexistants l'un pour l'autre donc c'est un exercice difficile, mais je les imagine tellement bien ensemble que ça a été un vrai plaisir. Pour moi Snow n'a rien à faire avec Serah, je ne trouve aucune alchimie entre ces 2 là...

La chanson à écouter est en gras.

J'espère que cette petite fin vous plaira =)

N'hésitez pas à commenter, c'est toujours agréable.

Thanks Emily Madhatter for your review. Let me know if you're interested in a translation, I'll try to work on it.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

\- Vous auriez pas dû vous sacrifier une deuxième fois pour nous tous. Vous avez trop de choses à découvrir et à vivre, vous avez déjà perdu 500 ans en cristal pour ensuite vous retrouver embarquées dans ce voyage contre les Fal'Cie et c'est le retour à la case départ. Vous méritez tellement mieux toutes les deux: profiter d'une vie simple, vous trouver un nouveau foyer, travailler, rencontrer des gens merveilleux pour vous faire oublier ce désastre et surtout, _rire_. Être heureuses, fit Snow d'un ton traînant, imaginant sans mal la vie qui devait être la leur car elle était à présent la sienne, regardant tour à tour ces deux déesses presque avec imploration. Cette fois, ça aurait dû être moi. Pas Hope, il est trop jeune pour ça, ni Sazh qui mérite de profiter de son fils_. _Peut-être Lightning, mais j'pense que le destin lui réserve d'autres sales surprises. Ça aurait dû être moi et personne d'autre en Ragnarok puis en cristal pour sauver Cocoon. C'était la tâche de Serah et c'est devenu la mienne. C'est mon rôle de sauver tout le monde!

Voilà qu'il criait à présent, laissant libre cours à la frustration et la déception qui le dévoraient depuis la fin de cette épopée alors qu'il avait retrouvé l'amour de sa vie, ses proches et une terre accueillante. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Ça ne l'était plus.

Il hurlait sur tous les toits qu'il était un héros, prêt à mener les troupes au combat pour libérer le peuple de l'oppression et, jusque-là, il avait était à la hauteur et tenu ses promesses en tant que leader du NORA puis au sein du groupe partit défier le système et le destin.

Mais il avait échoué là où cela comptait le plus.

Il leur tourna le dos avec un grognement rageur, fourrageant d'une main dans sa chevelure blonde, se maudissant encore et toujours. Il tournait encore autour du pot, n'abordant que les généralités même si elles étaient importantes. Ce qui lui tenait à cœur, ce n'était pas seulement leur sacrifice pour Cocoon, c'était tout le parcours où ils s'étaient serrés les coudes et qu'ils avaient terminé main dans la main, Vanille et lui.

\- Je suis désolé les filles, vous auriez dû vivre votre vie tranquillement à l'heure qu'il est et nous avoir oubliés. Vanille, je hum... Je..., balbutia le jeune homme qui parvenait de nouveau à les affronter en face, mais le regard baissé, perdant tous ses moyens comme si la magicienne le dévisageait avec ses grands yeux pétillants et que Fang le menaçait de sa lance. Je n'ai pas su te protéger ni te rendre le sourire. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu jusqu'à la fin, je te jure, mais je sais que l'ombre de Serah te rendait malheureuse. Elle était avec nous tout le long du voyage et même entre nous, même si c'était pas le plus important, j'étais sincère avec toi. J'avais promis de veiller sur toi, te rendre le sourire et j'ai fait qu'empirer tout ça... J'aurais bien mérité la raclée que tu vas me foutre à ton retour, Fang !

La pulsienne brune tenait à Vanille comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, presque avec excès, remuant ciel et terre pour la protéger, agressant tous ceux qui s'approchait d'un peu trop près et autant dire que sa furie avait été dévastatrice lorsqu'elle avait découvert ce qu'il se tramait entre Vanille et Snow.  
Cet homme était fiancé, leur racontait à longueur de journée combien il était fou amoureux de sa pauvre petite Serah, chérissant sa larme de cristal comme une relique religieuse et voilà qu'il faisait du charme à la magicienne déjà en proie à suffisamment de tourments. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Et bien entendu, Fang avait explosé, offrant une petite piqûre de rappel de sa véhémence à cet effronté, mais évitant d'étendre leur linge sale devant les autres. Elle savait quand même se tenir un minimum.

Cette découverte inattendue s'était faite lors de leur passage à la tour de Taejin. Fang avait fini par rebrousser chemin, lassée d'attendre sa meilleure amie qui traînait la patte, et l'avait surpris dans les bras du géant blond, cachée derrière un muret. Ce n'était même pas un baiser, rien qu'une étreinte à l'abri des regards indiscrets, mais elle avait devinait sans mal ce que cela représentait pour la jeune femme. Elle le lisait dans sa posture détendue entre ses bras, presque avec abandon, et son regard étincelant rivé à son visage lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés. Elle était tombée dans le piège de l'amour au moment le moins opportun. Ce satané Snow ne savait donc pas rester en place ?! En plus d'être incroyablement bruyant et irritant, il fallait qu'en plus il s'en prenne à une jeune femme innocente alors qu'il était voué à une autre ?

Furibonde, Fang avait bondi pour le menacer et le rouer de coups, mais le méfait était déjà commis et Vanille avait fini par la convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait et s'estimait heureuse de l'avoir dans cette situation.  
Guère rassurée et méfiante, la guerrière s'était contentée de renifler de dédain en fusillant Snow du regard et elle était partie sans rien ajouter, mais depuis, elle n'avait cessé de surveiller cette curieuse relation. Ce qu'elle l'avait vu et entendu, bien contre son gré, l'avait surprise au plus haut point : cet idiot semblait sincère et véritablement tenir à Vanille. Grand bien lui en fasse, jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait de l'avoir mis dans cette position d'autre femme et surtout, de ne pas avoir pu la protéger. La brune s'était juré de lui donner une bonne leçon une fois rentrés à bon port. Peu importe qu'il reste aux côtés de Serah ou de Vanille, et ce si jamais ils y parvenaient.

Snow s'était posé cette question durant la fin du périple alors que Vanille le regardait à la dérobée avec un sourire attendri ou lorsqu'elle dormait, enfin en paix, contre lui et elle ne l'avait jamais quittée, encore plus forte depuis ses retrouvailles avec sa fiancée. Avec qui serait-il si l'histoire n'avait pas fini de la sorte ?  
Sa simple présence dans le pilier de cristal afin de s'excuser, dans l'espoir de la retrouver, apportait la réponse tant désirée. Et il le savait très bien.

C'était aussi injuste envers l'une que l'autre, chacune ayant vécu des instants qu'elles imaginaient uniques en sa compagnie, l'aimant plus qu'il ne le méritait et pour cela, il méritait de souffrir mille tourments. Devenir le héros de Cocoon en se cristallisant aurait été une sentence bien trop tendre et glorifiante.

Le poids de sa culpabilité s'abattit sur lui telle une rafale de vent et, mêlé à la honte et au dégoût de soi, il ploya lamentablement et tomba à genoux avec un grondement d'animal blessé. Le blond se couvrit les yeux de ses larges mains, les dents serrées afin de retenir un hurlement de rage, craignait de perturber la sérénité du lieu. Après de longues minutes peuplées par sa seule respiration, il dégagea ses mains et fixa les piliers de cristal s'élançant vers la terre abandonnée avant de fixer le visage finement sculpté de la magicienne aux couettes.

Comme il avait envie de l'étreindre, sentir son cœur battre contre le sien, sa respiration sur sa nuque et voir les étoiles s'allumer dans ses yeux !

\- Je sais Fang, j'ai complètement foiré, mais je te jure sur ma propre vie que je tiens à elle, que j'ai essayé de l'aider à aller mieux et je pense m'en être pas trop mal sorti mis à part Serah et, tu sais... à la fin, avec Orphan. Je sais qu'elle avait peur de ce qui allait nous arriver, plus à nous qu'à elle-même parce qu'elle était décidée à se sacrifier pour nous et j'ai pas su le voir. J'crois qu'elle était sereine à la fin et j'espère que c'est grâce à moi et que tu me pardonneras toi aussi de pas avoir été à la hauteur. Je comprends que tu me détestes, je lui ai fait du mal.

_~ Flashback ~_

Le temps était ensoleillé, mais d'une lourdeur annonçant un orage sévère qui irait de pair avec leur humeur, faisant étinceler la neige lorsque le groupe atteignit enfin Oerba. L'excitation de Vanille restait pourtant palpable à l'idée de poser de nouveau son regard sur son village natal, Fang faisant preuve de plus de retenue et de réalisme, se doutant que le lieu ne serait plus comme elles l'avaient abandonné il y a un demi-siècle. Et ses attentes se confirmèrent dès que les bâtiments de pierre se dessinèrent depuis le chemin.  
Le vent soufflait doucement dans les rues pavées désertes et agitait les branches des arbres clairsemant cette ville fantôme dont aucun son n'émanait. Les pulsiennes menaient la marche, souhaitant être les premières à fouler la terre de leur foyer, mais s'arrêtèrent sur le pont à l'entrée, estomaquées. Devant leurs yeux ébahis s'étalaient la carcasse sans vie du village qui les avait vu grandir, rire, pleurer et aimer, vestige d'une civilisation aujourd'hui éteinte. C'était une évidence après tout ce temps – le monde ne cessait pas de tourner en attendant leur retour à la maison – mais cela restait bouleversant.  
Le quatuor garda ses distances, tous peinés de découvrir le lieu dans cet état, leur laissant l'intimité nécessaire et le temps d'encaisser.

Les yeux de Vanille s'embuèrent aussitôt et elle s'empara de la main de sa meilleure amie, à la recherche de son soutien, mais également pour lui prouver qu'elle était là pour elle.  
Les deux femmes quittèrent ce paysage apocalyptique du regard afin de se dévisager et un sourire peiné fleurit sur leurs lèvres. Leur foyer était détruit, mais au moins elles étaient présentes l'une pour l'autre, envers et contre tout.

Les ruines étaient néanmoins de toute beauté, ce qui était une consolation pour les deux jeunes femmes.

Snow devinait sans mal le chagrin de la magicienne qui lui avait raconté certains de ses souvenirs dans ce village, en vantait ses mérites avec des yeux pétillants et il voulait être là pour l'épauler, peu importe ce qu'en pense les autres et même Lightning qui le terrifiait. Lorsque la guerrière taciturne aurait vent de sa relation avec Vanille, il allait passer un sale quart d'heure... Mais il s'en moquait royalement.  
Alors il avança à son tour et posa sa main sur l'épaule de nue de la jeune femme dans un geste de réconfort, ses lèvres s'ourlant d'un léger sourire. Fang les observa à la dérobée, stupéfaite de la voir si apaisée à ce simple toucher et de lire l'inquiétude sur le visage de cet idiot volage. Parce qu'après tout, Serah était toujours vivante sous ce cristal et le blond en parlait tellement que c'était comme si elle voyageait à leur côté, cela relevait donc de l'infidélité.  
Malgré tout, elle pouvait le comprendre et priait en secret que ce ne soit pas juste pour remplacer sa fiancée dans l'attente des retrouvailles.

Néanmoins rassurée par cette vision, la brune décida de les laisser faire. Snow semblait apporter toute la douceur et le soutien dont Vanille avait besoin en dépit de son optimisme légendaire. Mieux encore, ou pire en fonction, il l'abreuvait d'amour. Vanille le lui avait dit sur le chemin pour Oerba. Elles traînaient délibérément en longueur afin d'éviter les oreilles indiscrètes et, vivifiée à l'idée de rentrer chez elles, la magicienne s'était confiée avec réserve. L'ombre de Serah n'avait de cesse de planer sur eux et Vanille savait qu'elle ne devait pas se faire de faux espoirs concernant leur éventuel avenir.

Elle avait l'air sotte, mais elle en était bien loin.

La nuit ne tarda pas à tomber, la lune habillant la pierre du village d'argent et il fut décidé autour d'un dîner bien calme sur la place centrale que chacun pourrait dormir dans le logement décrépit de son choix, en respectant une certaine proximité par sécurité. C'était la première fois que la troupe avait un véritable toit au-dessus de la tête et même si l'endroit n'était pas accueillant, c'était une sensation agréable et réconfortante.  
Sans surprise, Fang prit ses quartiers dans le domicile familial des Yun et Vanille n'allait pas tarder à en faire de même. Pour l'instant, la jeune femme flânait sur la plage, perdue dans les méandres de ses pensées au point de ne pas se rendre compte de la présence du géant sur les marches.  
Le blond l'avait vu à nue, écrasée par la culpabilité qu'il avait découverte encore plus imposante. En effet, la veille aux sources de Sulyya, Vanille lui avait confessé avoir déjà rencontré sa dulcinée avant et combien elle se sentait responsable de sa transformation en L'Cie. La pauvre s'était trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Rien de plus. Mais la honte de lui avoir caché un tel élément par-dessus le marché, nouait l'estomac du blond, bien incapable de lui en vouloir.

\- Il est tard Vanille, faut que tu dormes. J'sais pas où on va, mais on l'a pas encore atteint et faut que tu sois en forme, fit Snow dans un murmure afin de ne pas l'effrayer, immobile derrière elle qui était à présent assise dans le sable.

La magicienne se redressa sans un mot et lissa énergiquement sa jupe courte afin de se débarrasser des grains de sable. Ne pouvant éviter bien longtemps le regard insistant du jeune homme, elle lui adressa un sourire maladroit, une simple ombre de celui si pétillant qui éclairait son visage.

\- Encore en train de te battre avec ta culpabilité ?

\- Un peu... Je réfléchis à tout ça, comment ça va terminer, si on en sortira indemnes, expliqua la pulsienne, le regard perdu dans les ruines qui s'étendaient derrière. Elle connaissait pourtant déjà la réponse à la dernière : aucun d'entre eux ne serait le même.

\- Arrête de te prendre la tête un peu, tu vas exploser à force ! Râla le blond en passant un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules et l'attirant vigoureusement contre lui. T'as besoin de te détendre, plus que n'importe qui ici. Et t'inquiète pas : tout va bien se terminer. Ça va tous nous changer, c'est clair, mais ça ira ! J'vais m'occuper de toi, tu vas voir.

Vanille ne put contrôler les battements affolés de son cœur à l'entente de ses dernières paroles, mais préféra se taire, se laissant guider jusqu'au village, blottie contre lui.  
A quelques mètres de là, Sazh observait l'étrange duo depuis son poste de surveillance sur un muret écroulé, incrédule. Vanille était comme sa fille à présent, leur lien renforcé par ses aveux et l'épreuve traversée main dans la main à Nautilus, réveillait son instinct protecteur. Il décida pourtant de laisser couler car après tout, si cela lui apportait un peu de joie dans ce tourbillon, il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Par contre, si cette histoire se poursuivait après les retrouvailles promises, il allait montrer à ce grand gaillard de quel bois il se chauffait !

Le foyer des Dia n'avait pas changé d'un iota, si ce n'est qu'il était désordonné et poussiéreux, et se retrouver en ces lieux émut Vanille au plus haut point qui resta immobile au centre de la pièce principale plusieurs minutes. Snow attendit sur le pas de la porte, décidé à rester jusqu'à être sûr qu'elle irait se coucher en paix.

\- Et Serah dans tout ça? S'enquit la jeune femme en lui lançant un regard navré par-dessus son épaule puis elle marcha lentement, ses doigts effleurant les meubles et bibelots poussiéreux, imprégnés de ses souvenirs. Quand tu l'auras retrouvée et que tout le monde rentrera chez soi... Ça va bien se terminer aussi ?

**[Coldplay - X&amp;Y]**

Snow se figea à l'entente du prénom de sa dulcinée, sujet qu'ils n'abordaient jamais ensemble afin de ne pas faire éclater leur bulle. Cela allait pourtant bien finir par arriver un jour : il était fiancé et pourtant, il la réconfortait et tenait à cette petite chose plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il voulait la rassurer, la faire rire, mais aussi la garder à ses côtés, toujours l'avoir dans ses bras, goûter encore ses lèvres. Leur unique baiser aux sources avait suffi à l'envoûter, lui faire oublier ce périple entrepris. Mais il y avait Serah qui quitterait sa stase à coup sûr et qu'il devait épouser.

Ce voyage lui avait offert l'occasion de réfléchir à sa relation et il avait fini par comprendre que, bien qu'il aime vraiment la jeune femme, c'était beaucoup trop précipité et forcé.  
Lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé sa transformation en L'Cie, le blond s'était senti obligé de la protéger et lui prouver qu'il l'aimait malgré tout, d'où cette demande en mariage saugrenue. Il l'aimait, c'était une certitude, sinon il n'aurait pas eu l'envie de la protéger à tout prix et se lancer dans une telle quête pour elle, mais ce n'était peut-être pas de la bonne façon.  
C'était terrible de ne pas savoir et cela le faisait passer pour un sacré enfoiré. Ce fut pourquoi il fut incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.

Voyant qu'il hésitait à répondre, ce qui ne la surprit guère, elle déglutit, blessée dans son amour-propre même si elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas se bercer d'illusions, et rompit le silence d'une voix assurée et guillerette :

\- Laisse tomber, t'es pas obligé de me répondre. C'est pas très juste de ma part de te confronter à ça alors que c'est moi qui suis là, avec toi. Je veux juste profiter d'un peu de douceur tant que je le peux.

\- Vanille, c'est pas c'que tu crois. J'en ai pas rien à faire, c'est pas pour la remp..., commença Snow avant de se faire interrompre par ses lèvres capturant les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux sur le coup de la surprise, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction face à sa lâcheté. Il ne tarda pourtant pas à lui rendre son baiser avec douceur, enfouissant une main dans sa crinière libérée, l'autre sur sa hanche. Vanille, attends. Laisse-moi t'expliquer.

\- Je ne veux rien savoir, j'ai pas envie d'avoir mal. Profitons du moment présent, d'accord ? Chuchota la magicienne avec une sérénité désarmante, posant délicatement une main sur sa joue râpeuse afin de la caresser, ses lèvres s'ourlant d'un sourire éclatant. Désolé pour ça, ne parlons plus d'elle... Et embrasse-moi.

Des images de leur baiser sur les berges des sources de Sulyya fusèrent dans leurs esprits en ébullition.

Snow ne se fit pas prier malgré sa volonté de faire les choses bien et de prouver qu'il n'était pas malhonnête. Il ne pouvait pas résister à ce sourire et ces grands yeux émeraude dans lesquels il se noyait. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle accepte une situation pareille sans rien dire et il devinait alors qu'elle en souffrait, cela se lisait dans ses yeux.

Il ne pouvait pas céder, il n'en avait pas le droit... Mais c'était chose ardue tant elle l'attirait! Elle était devenue sa faiblesse.

Totalement ensorcelé, il lui rendit son sourire et l'embrassa avec une tendresse incommensurable qui manqua de la faire pleurer. Il cala une main dans le creux de ses reins afin de la sentir la plus proche de lui, caressant ses boucles roses aux reflets argentés de l'autre. Vanille sourit contre ses lèvres avant de donner un tournant bien plus sulfureux au baiser tout en lui retirant son bandana. Elle se plaqua presque violemment à son torse puissant comme si elle souhaitait s'y fondre alors que leurs langues se redécouvraient avec volupté.  
Exalté, il enfonça ses doigts dans sa peau de velours avant de descendre lentement sa main le long de la fourrure couvrant à peine sa petite jupe, dessinant la courbe de son postérieur. La jeune femme étouffa un gémissement contre ses lèvres alors qu'il la soulevait de terre d'une seule main et elle enroula ses jambes fuselées autour de sa taille sans jamais rompre le sulfureux baiser.

Si elle continuait comme ça, Snow ne donnait pas cher de sa crédibilité et son contrôle de soi. Elle ne se rendait pas compte du pouvoir qu'elle détenait sur lui.  
La respectant bien trop pour oser aller plus loin, il la reposa au sol avec des gestes habiles, déposa un dernier baiser, chaste cette fois-ci et l'enlaça étroitement. Il la voulait plus que tout, mais elle méritait mieux.

\- Reste avec moi cette nuit, rien que cette nuit. Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule chez moi, assura la pulsienne au creux de son oreille, son souffle chaud venant titiller sa peau si sensible et perturber quelques mèches, les deux mains nouées dans son dos. Elle le sentit se raidir contre elle, ne s'attendant probablement pas à cela puis elle s'écarta afin de le dévisager, une main fourrée dans la sienne. Je sais ce que je fais Snow. Je le veux vraiment, je _te_ veux, mais si c'est pour que tu t'en veuilles après ou que tu me le reproches, pars. Je comprendrai.

Le blond la considéra avec un mélange d'incrédulité et d'émerveillement. Elle avait la tête sur les épaules, sachant très bien ce qu'il en était, qu'une autre femme était sans cesse entre eux et qu'il n'y avait certainement pas d'avenir pour eux. Ils étaient coincés sur le chemin du destin qui finirait de façon abrupte, les séparant, mais elle le voulait quand même. C'était à la fois ahurissant, mais aussi bien compréhensible lorsque l'on était dans l'optique que le soleil ne se lèverait pas demain.

D'un simple mouvement d'épaules, il retira son imperméable beige qui chuta sur le parquet avec un bruit mat et en fit de même avec son gilet avant d'entrelacer ses doigts aux siens. Il n'avait pas les mots pour la rassurer vis-à-vis de Serah, mais il pouvait essayer de lui faire passer toute sa chaleur et son amour dans son regard et ses gestes.  
Vanille papillonna des cils face à son regard enflammé et se laissa embrasser avec une passion qui manqua de la faire défaillir. Bien heureusement, il la tenait fermement par la taille, lui évitant ainsi une malencontreuse chute.  
Il attendit qu'elle lui enlève son t-shirt afin de la porter, une main plaquée entre ses omoplates, sans jamais rompre le baiser. Il traversa la maison à l'aveuglette, aidé par sa petite superficie, et atteignit la chambre sans accidents. Il déposa la magicienne sur le couvre-lit rapiécé et s'arrêta, subjugué par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. Ce n'était pas une femme dans une chambre en piteux état qu'il voyait, mais un ange dans son château en ruine. Un ange aux yeux d'émeraudes et au sourire le plus éclatant qu'il est jamais vu, un sourire qui effaçait tous les maux du monde, à la peau de velours et aux lèvres si douces que ça en était un pêché.

Son cœur se serra à la simple idée qu'elle n'était pas sienne.

Cette nuit était la seule qu'ils avaient pour eux.

Vanille fronça les sourcils, intriguée de le voir immobile à la dévisager de la sorte, bien que frissonnant de la tête aux pieds sous son regard de braise puis elle se redressa sur ses genoux et lui tendit la main. Le cœur palpitant comme jamais, Snow accepta son invitation, s'emparant de sa main et montant sur le lit.  
Il préféra s'allonger sur la couverture afin de ne pas laisser la saleté la souiller et la fit asseoir sur lui, la guidant par la main. Il la contempla en train de l'admirer en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, jouant inconsciemment avec ses boucles, les dégageant de son visage afin de mieux pouvoir le détailler. Son admiration était des plus adorable, comme tout ce qu'elle faisait.

Le blond s'empara de la main qui parcourait son torse nu et la porta à ses lèvres afin de la baiser, commençant par ses doigts, puis la paume en ancrant son regard au sien, glissant l'autre sous le peu de tissu qui lui couvrait la poitrine. Il se débarrassa de tous ses bijoux qui l'enquiquinaient plus qu'autre chose et fit glisser la brassière rose le long de ses bras levés au-dessus de sa tête. Elle répondait à chacune de ses actions avec un naturel déconcertant, comme si elle lisait dans son esprit.  
Il posa une main brûlante entre ses omoplates et s'assit, facilitant ainsi le rapprochement. Ce fut elle qui vint coller sa poitrine à la sienne, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson alors qu'il tenait son visage en coupe, l'admirant à la lumière blafarde de la lune filtrant par la vitre crasseuse.

Snow voulait lui dire les mots qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, ceux que chantaient son cœur, mais il n'y parvenait pas, paralysé par ce ressenti intense qu'il ne contrôlait pas et la peur de la blesser. Elle ne le méritait pas.  
Alors il se contenta de la couvrir d'une pluie de baisers, s'imprégner de son parfum naturel entêtant, de la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne et lui prouvait qu'il la chérissait. Parce que c'était le cas. Il trahissait Serah pour elle après tout.

Et le monde entier et ses tracas disparurent, aspirés par l'éclat et l'amour de Vanille.

Lorsque Vanille se réveilla le lendemain matin, en sécurité dans les bras du blond qui dormait encore paisiblement, elle avait pris sa décision. C'était à son tour de se sacrifier. Pour eux. Pour _lui_. Pour donner une chance de vivre à chacun et celle de se sentir aussi heureuse qu'elle l'était en cet instant.

_~ Fin Flashback ~_

\- Ça va faire deux ans, j'ai reconstruit ma vie, on l'a tous fait d'ailleurs, mais je n'arrive pas à oublier... Je suis pas sorti indemne de c't'aventure qui a créé quelque chose d'incomparable que je retrouverais plus jamais avec personne. Je t'ai cru, je pensais que tout irait bien quand tout serait fini et qu'on rentrerait chez nous, mais c'était sans savoir ce que t'avais prévu de faire, Vanille. T'aurais dû rentrer avec nous, _vous_ auriez dû! Mais non, au lieu de ça, j'me retrouve coincé dans une vie que j'déteste avec des gens qui sont devenus des étrangers pour moi et tu me manques! avoua Snow dans un cri de désespoir qui aurait fendu le cœur des deux femmes si elles avaient été de chair et de sang. Il respira alors lourdement afin de se calmer, sa poitrine se soulevant avec force, se peignant machinalement les cheveux en arrière à l'aide de ses doigts. J'étais content de retrouver Serah, mais pas comme je l'imaginais puis Lightning a disparu, Sazh est parti s'occuper de son fils au calme, Hope s'est éloigné pour ses études et vous n'étiez pas là pour fêter notre victoire. Au début, les gars étaient avec moi à New Bodhum, ils ont essayé de m'aider à surmonter ça, me disant que ça irait mieux maintenant que j'avais ma fiancée, mais ils avaient des choses à faire de leur côté et j'ai perdu le goût de tout après. Et ils avaient tort. Il faut que je te dise ce que j'aurais dû te dire à Oerba cette nuit-là sinon je vais devenir dingue.

Une fois lancé, il était difficile de l'arrêter, mais il avait besoin de se confesser depuis plus de deux ans maintenant.

\- Tu pensais remplacer Serah en attendant, mais c'était faux. C'est toujours le cas en fait et c'est même l'inverse : j'ai l'impression qu'elle est là pour me rassurer un peu en attendant que tu te réveilles. C'est dégueulasse et illogique après tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle, mais ça a changé quand on s'est rencontrés et à la Steppe d'Archylte, Vanille. Ça parait con parce que j'passais mon temps à parler d'elle, j'étais là-dedans _pour_ elle et j'avais jamais vraiment fait attention à toi avant cette nuit, mais ce qu'on a vécu, c'est unique. T'as vraiment rien à lui envier. Tu m'as donné envie d'être quelqu'un de meilleur, pas que pour toi, mais pour tout le monde. J'suis tombé dans le piège, même si Fang et Sazh avaient tendance à dire l'inverse, tu m'as eu avec ton sourire et ton enthousiasme. Tu t'rends pas compte de c'que tu m'as fait Vanille et ce qui me soules le plus, c'est que tu le saches pas, que tu penses juste être une fille comme ça. Alors oui, j'aime Serah...

Snow marqua alors un temps d'arrêt, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine comme s'il souhaitait s'en échapper.

Le moment était venu.

\- Je l'aime, mais pas comme je t'aime. Elle, je l'aime comme une soeur et elle comptera toujours énormément pour moi, mais je suis amoureux de toi, Vanille.

Et son fardeau s'envola aussitôt, rien qu'avec la magie de ces quelques mots.

\- Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de particulier entre toi et moi, mais il a fallu que j'te perde pour comprendre c'que c'était vraiment. Pas pouvoir te dire ce que tu représentais pour moi avant et faire semblant, ça a été ma pire connerie, admit le blond avec un soupir de lassitude, se sentant libéré depuis son aveu, mais la gorge nouée. Je vais pas faire de promesses parce que je crains à ce niveau, mais j'vais faire tout mon possible pour te sortir de là. Pour vous sauver toutes les deux. Hope a la même idée et il bosse dur pour ça. On trouvera une solution. Et quand tu seras de retour, je vais te prouver que je t'aime. Je vais rejoindre Hope et on va bosser sur un plan. Et qui sait, j'trouverai peut-être Lightning en route en même temps! Elle va carrément me tuer, mais j'dois être honnête. J'vais mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. T'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de te sortir de là... Toi aussi, Fang!

Un véritable sourire étira enfin ses lèvres alors qu'il contemplait la silhouette de cristal de Vanille qui lui semblait s'illuminer de l'intérieur comme en réponse à ses déclarations. Penser qu'elle l'avait pu l'entendre et que cela ai pu l'apaiser, même si c'était improbable, gonflait son cœur de joie.

Exténué par l'escalade du pilier et toutes ses émotions, il s'endormit comme un bébé dans un coin de la plateforme et de façon à avoir Vanille dans son champ de vision. Et ce fut son premier sommeil réparateur depuis leur victoire sur Barthandelus et Orphan, rêvant de la magicienne avec une telle intensité qu'il avait la sensation de la sentir allongée contre lui.

"_Ne t'inquiète pas, je veille sur toi le temps que tu me retrouves. Je veillerai toujours sur toi. J'ai fais le vœu d'être heureuse avant la fin et il a été exaucé. Je t'ai rencontré et je suis tombée amoureuse. Je t'attends, Snow._"

La voix de Vanille carillonna à ses oreilles, ses cheveux effleurèrent sa joue et ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes puis il crut apercevoir Fang adossée à la paroi d'en face, mais lorsqu'il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, sa seule compagnie était leurs silhouettes de cristal. Il aurait pourtant juré que c'était réel.

A présent il ne lui restait plus qu'à tenir sa promesse et lui exprimer son nouveau vœu de vive voix.

* * *

J'écrirai peut être une suite du point de vue de Vanille et/ou un autre OS sur ce couple durant Lightning Returns parce que j'ai des idées de fou pour ces 2 là sans même avoir fini la trilogie. A voir quand j'aurais _enfin_ joué à ce fichu jeu!


End file.
